1. Field
The present application relates to energy storage devices, and particularly to zinc-air batteries.
2. Description
Zinc-air batteries can have an anode which comprises zinc and a cathode configured to provide a supply of oxygen gas. The cathode may be configured to allow flow therethrough of ambient air such that oxygen from the ambient air can serve as a cathode active material. Oxygen from the ambient air can be used to produce hydroxide anions, such as by reaction of the oxygen with water within the cathode, and the hydroxide anions can then react with zinc at the anode to release electrons.
Zinc-air batteries can be made into a variety of shapes and sizes, and can have numerous applications. For example, zinc-air battery cells can be prismatic or cylindrical. Button cells of zinc-air batteries can be used to power smaller electronic devices, including hearing aids and/or watches. Larger zinc-air batteries can be used to power electric vehicles, cameras, mobile electronic devices, communication devices, and/or used in various energy storage applications, including in energy storage for power grids.